Little steps
by Mika the Supreme Ninja
Summary: Abuse unyielding has stripped Meg Griffin of Hope, as did her mental illness. Trapped in her own mind she had been stuck.. until her greedy doctor prescribed his sponsors new psych meds. Armed with clarity and drive, she will strive to make the most out of the crappy hand she was dealt. Strive to have a life worth living for once! No matter what!
1. Little steps

Meg shivered, looking at the triangle pill in her hand. Even after two weeks of taking them, she was hesitant. They weren't like her anti depressants, these were helping her.

She had to beg her psychologist for them, the man never cared or believed her about how she felt but liked giving out drugs. When she told him that her antidepressants made her more suicidal, he just said he'd give her another pill. He was being paid by a pharmacy company, and pumped her with meds... boy they helped. A lot.

Thankfully she had sold the liposuction coupon her grandma gave her, so she could pay the copay. Her family didn't know.

And that is how she wanted it.

She was going to make her life better. Then she would leave, live on her own and finish school. Maybe go to college.

She had already done a lot. Seeing a psychologist and taking meds for her bipolar disorder.

It was amazing how much clearer her mind was. She could focus!!!

She didnt know what was next but damn it, she would try!

Or, at least... she hoped she hoped she could. Life was never kind to her...

But damn would she try!!!

...

 **Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **Simple but interesting. It will not be perfect but it will be nice...**

 **A story of hope... different then my normal stories.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika**


	2. Making strides

"Huh... ten tips to making your life better... neat." With a smile, Meg clicked the link. This was the first time, all weekend, that should could really start working on bettering her life. Her family's shenanigans took up a lot of time.

The page was pretty simple, generic and lazy in terms if design but she didn't care about that. It was the message she was after.

 **Tip 1 : Face your fears, and categorize them. Some fears are important, and hold truth that should not be ignored. Others simply block your path to progress. Figuring out where your fears belong is the key to ruling them.**

 **Tip 2 : Embrace your mistakes and learn from them. One mistakes teaches a hundred times more then any single success.**

 **Tip 3: Stay disciplined. There is no point in trying something if you cannot commit. Most goals fail as this one quality is almost extinct in most people.**

 **Tip 4: Make Goals should be broken down in pieces. Short, mid and long term. Short terms goals should end in three months. Mid term up to a year, and long term any longer then that. Many goals should be strived for, but some need priority. To work around and with this, it may be wise to break each goal into smaller fractions.**

 **If your goal is to lose a hundred pounds, strive to lose five pounds by a certain point. Pick times and methods of exercise and foods you would like or need to eat. Maybe get an odometer and make a step goal.**

 **This overall idea is to make the goals achievable. Abstract goals are difficult to accomplish as the gratification and results are to far away to seem possible.**

 **Tip 5: Keep your goals realistic. Do not set your goals in a way that endangers you or sets you up for failure. If a time related goal needs to be extended,do so. If it needs to be postponed, do so. The point is to work with what tools are available and make the most of them. Sometimes your tools are unexpected. Using the weightloss example above, it could be taking the stairs of the elevator, walking during a lunch break or simply taking a water bottle to drink instead of soda or other drinks**

 **Tip 6: Write your goals down, A visual representation is vital in truely making change. This helps with prioritising your goals.**

 **Tip 7: Set reminders. This creates accountability and is a reminder especially early on before a habit is made.**

 **Tip 8: Be consistent. It takes three weeks to make a habit, dedicating yourself for this time creates a positive pattern and precident.**

 **Tip 9: Believe in yourself. You need to believe in your capacity to accomplish your goals. If you can't do this, demand that you finish them. From there, fake it til you make it. If you have to, tell your self five good things about yourself each night. Be critically honest.**

 **Tip 10: Be selfish. We live in a world that says caring for yourself is somehow wrong or greedy. Ignore this idea. All of your goals should revolve entirely around yourself. Never let others steal this for you. Never make your goals about others. Be selfish, it is allowed. At the end of the day, you only have yourself to answer to**.

Switching over to the notes on her email, Meg quickly jotted down some goals.

 **Short term: Lose weight, get a job, check out apartments, apply to college.**

 **Mid term: Move out, seek better therapist, find a hobby.**

 **Long term: go to and graduate college, never see my family, survive.**

Meg frowned, looking at her email. "No... that's not right... I need to do better..." Quickly she went back over her goals. "Yeah, this is a lot better.

Short term: Start eating healthy and working out, get a job, check out apartments, apply to college, start saying nice things to my reflection.

Mid term: Get a physical,Move out, seek better therapist, find a hobby. Consider getting a pet and talking to Lisa again.

Long term: Be and maintain my health so I won't be fat like Peter, Go to and graduate college, never see my family, Thrive!!!

Satisfied, Meg jotted down each goal and added a how list.

"I can walk to school, I'll have to get up an hour early but getting up early means I can actually make my lunch instead of Lois giving me scraps and a picture of her eating a turkey leg. I'll probably lose weight from that... maybe I'll make a song list for that. Hmm, got to change my alarm clock... tomorrow is school, so I'll start then."

Satisfied, Meg set an alarm.

"Hmmm, maybe I should make one for when I look for a job... not Goldman's Pharmacy... or The Minimart where that douche Carl works... when I switched places with Lois, I could clean the house in less then an hour and I can cook really well. I think the Hotel needs a cleaner... I can't work at the dinner after claiming Stewie was my baby and losing him to CPS. I guess the hotel is my first stop. If that fails, there is always a stock position at the dollar store or working in the back at one of the fast food places... I can't be seen by my family. The last thing I need is them screwing everything up like they always do..." A big smile crossed her face as she realized something. "If I do this,no one will know where I am!!! I will be free for a bit."

Yawning, Meg quickly added moral alarms on her phone then sat it down and walked over to her vanity.

" I can't get an apartment til I have money. Unlike Dad I can't steal money from Stewie's diaper modeling stint. I guess I can window shop... wouldn't hurt anything." Smiling, Meg took off her hat and looked into the mirror.

"I have pretty eyes. I rarely get acne. I am good at playing the Saxophone. I am a near solid A student. I am a survivor."

Feeling silly, but happy, Meg returned to her bed and quickly fell to sleep. Knowing she'd need it to survive thr hell that was her life.

 **Ringringring! Meg snapped awake, tired and annoyed. She reached over to hit snooze, but froze when she saw the alarm name.**

 _ **Day one of us**_

Smiling despite how tired she was, Meg stood and quickly got ready, being down stairs in ten minutes. It was 5:45. No one would be awake til 6:30. She had time to get to school.

Quickly, she made her lunch, freezing at the sight of Chris' favorite yogurt. She remembered standing up to her parents during thar horrible storm, how powerful she felt... then how guilty and disgusted she was when she saw her family implode with her to draw in their suffering. The guilt had started when Chris told Peter off for eating his yogurt despite not liking them. Lois had agreed...

"I am a lightning rod for their dysfunction..." Her earlier words to Brian, right after her family started to implode, a month ago had jumpstarted her suicidal thoughts. "I couldn't even blame them anymore... I was selfless... I chose to take in their pain...and they continued to hurt me, hit me, make me miserable... well screw them. I'm done being the lightning rod."

Taking a yogurt, she dropped it in her bag. Stuffing that in her book bag she marched out of the houde, happy and eager to see where all of her change brought her.

...

 **Chapter end, tell me what you think. Meg's story will not be all successes. She will make mistakes and be flawed... the difference is she is aware of these flaws and is trying to be better.**

 **I went on a similar journey, one that spanned years. I'm hoping to make this more authentic.**

 **Love, Your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika,SPN.**


	3. Outburst

I'm basing some of Megs thoughts on my own, how my train of thought tends to move. People who grow up lonely have specific traits they adapt to deal. I want to show that with Meg.

 _..._

 _"I told you that I loved you, you said that is so good._

 _I called you my darling, I thought I always would._

 _But now you've gone and left me, I don't know what to do._

 _So my little darling, I write these words to you._

 _You dun stomped on my heart and you mashed that sucker flat._

 _You just sorta stomped on my aorta._

 _You started going out with guys. I felt us drift apart._

 _And every step you took was a stomp on my heart._

 _I only hope that someday, you get them low down blues._

 _In some smoky honky-tonk you'll look down at your shoes._

 _You'll think about that tender heart that you crushed beneath them soles._

 _With your cold busting stompers, you left my heart so full of holes._

 _You dun stomped on my heart and you mashed that sucker flat._

 _You just sorta stomped on my aorta._

 _You started going out with guys. I felt us drift apart._

 _And every step you took was a stomp on my heart._

 _And every step you took was a stomp on my heart."_

The sweet voice of John Denver echoed in Meg's ears as she finally made it to school.

'Man, I love listening to this man, even if Brian teases me about it after reading about it in my diary...Why do I even have a diary? It just gets broken into every week... huh, I started 'cause my moron drug shuffling therapist said I should. It doesn't even help... maybe I should just stop... but I like writing down my thoughts... maybe I could hide it better or write in code, or hide it on a seperate email...' Her eyes widened. 'I could do a blog! Then I might get people who would understand what I was going through. Make some freinds even!'

High on the epicness of her new idea, Meg happily sauntered right into school. For once the sneers and nasty comments didn't feel so heavy. Even Connie Domico's trying to trip her could actually bring Meg down. She just hoped over Connie's out stretched foot and made her way over to her locker.

As she was putting everything away, Meg felt the annoyingly familar presence of Neil Goldman breathe on her neck.

"Hello Meg."

Sighing, Meg turned to Neil. "Hello Neil... listen Neil, I'm in a good mood, so I'll just warn you. Continue to come near me, despite all of my requests for you to leave and I'll break your legs."

Almost unbidden, her memories of prison combat flashed in her mind. She knew she could do it, go through with her threat. She tried to bury the impulse, as she had since she listened to Brian's crap message about being herself. 'Why did I let Brian convince me to let go of that power. Sure I was a monster but at least my family stopped hurting me...' A dark smirk made it's way across her face as she closed her locker and stepped around a stunned Neil. 'Maybe I should bring that back... huh, I worked out a lot then. I think I still have my pull up bar in my closet. I should start again. Who knew I'd get something good from my crappy life.'

She barely made four steps before Neil's sweaty hand touched her shoulder. Years of abuse and a stint in prison overtook her mind, she twisted his arm and in one motion slammed his face into a locker.

Everyone stared, several in disgust, most in shock. The lessons she learned in prison came back.

"I'm done being your punching bag. For once I am happy. None of you get to ruin that. I'm done playing the victim. I'm done with being miserable. Touch me, hit me... and you'll learn why I was the top butch bitch in prison."

With total swagger, Meg walked away, not caring who looked at her or how afraid people were.

'Gods, that felt good. Not like prison, where I was a little bit if a monster... this was like when I stood up to my family during that damn storm. I hate that I have to use fear but damn it, if this keeps me from being attacked, then so freaking be it.'

...

"Where's Meg?" Brian frowned, realizing that for once her scent was stale in the house before breakfast.

Lois perked up, looking around in confusion. "I'm not sure,she wasn't in her room... maybe she walked to school?" A little panicky, she went to tbe fridge and noticed a food was missing. " Huh, food is missing. Lunch food, she probably packed it. Hold on, I'll call her cell."

Three rings later and Meg's voice echoed through the speaker. "What do you want mom?" Both Brian and Lois cringed at the utter annoyance in Meg's voice.

"Where are you?"

"I walked to save you and Dad the embarrassment of driving me. I won't be home til late, I have plans. Don't save me anything for dinner." Click.

Lois actually gaped at the phone. "What happened to her?"

Brian had a sinking feel, her tone wasn't too different from the night of the storm. The little he remembered after the drugs. He really hoped it wasn't like that. The family barely survived that.

"Maybe she is on her period or has a headache." He hid his frown. 'I'll talk to her later.'

Lois sighed, her annoyance hurt him. "Whatever... Chris, get down here, or you'll be late."

The dull blonde boy stumbled down the stairs. Grabbing the bag from Lois before reaching into the fridge.

"Who at my gogurt! Dad, did you eat my yogurt!"

Peter, who had been stuffing his face from the dinner table the whole time, frowned. " Not today, your mudder won't let me." His voice was pure pout, making Brian role his eyes.

"Meg must of grabbed one when she made her lunch." Lois' voice could not hold more annoyance.

Chris' couldn't hold more anger. "They are my yogurts. She isn't supposed to touch them!" He slammed the door and marched out with Peter.

Brian was the only one who seemed to understand. Meg was done with the abuse... this was just the beginning.

...

 **Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **Meg is inherently violent, that is part of her upbringing... that will be something she realizes soon.**

 **Love, Your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika,SPN.**


	4. An Retirement

I am sad to say that I am retiring from fanfiction to focus on my original works. It is a long time coming... and it took a lor of thought...

All of my stories are up for adoption...

I will never forget this site and the joy it brought me. I evolved as a person and author... Thank you...

I will be publishing all of my original works on Amazon, just Look for Michael E Rauch. Look for me there.

Goodbye.


	5. Requests

After receiving about thirty messages begging and asking, I've agreed to finish Little steps and Epiphany. I can't really get into my own work until I graduate and buy a new laptop anyway so this will help.

This is it though, I will finish them and no more.

Thank you.


	6. End of Episode- More then Little Steps

With deep pleasure, Meg Griffin sauntered into the hotel on the far end of town. It wasn't nice, but it was better then the Motel on Ninth where Quagmire took his prostitutes and dates. As always, there was a help wanted sign in bright neon lights. She was ready for this job, she printed out her old resume and eagerly awaited what she knew would be a quick hire. The place never held onto more then four employees at a time, it was famous for it's high turnaround.

The man at the front desk looked bored, almost snoring at he watched a video on his phone.

" Hello, I'm here for the job posting."

The man didn't even look up at her. " You's above the age of sixteen? Got a ride to get here? Can work more then twenty hours a week?"

" Uh... I'm eighteen, I can walk here easily from school but I can drive if I need to and I can work up to thirty six hours, I'm willing to take night shifts and weekends."

That made the man look up. "I need an overnight cleaner, get here at Six pm Thursday through Monday. You'll clean the rooms and halls, stock every room, stuff like that. I'll pay you Ten Dollars an hour, more if you do overtime. Capech?"

Her whole body practically screamed in joy. "YES! Capech!"

"Good, you start on Thursday, come early so we can get your pay set up. Bring Blue Jeans, I have a shirt that should fit you. Now get out of here, I have videos to get back to." Meg went to leave, but the man called her back. " Wait, I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

" Meg Griffin." The man snorted a little, but waved her on. Pleased at the dismissal, Meg left the building with a sense of purpose. "I have another job, away from the house. No one will know where I am, I can story money, and all of the walking around is bound to help me get in shape! And If I get used to be up at night, I can avoid my family and get my workouts in!"

Beyond eager, Meg did not hurry home, making a point to stop at a nice dinner. Today was a good day to treat herself and she would do just that.

""""

 **" Your late." Brian couldn't help but snort at Meg's surprised, but not guilty expression.**

Actually she seemed a little pissed. "I don't owe you an explanation, Mooch." Meg seemed taller, almost. Brian could smell her annoyance, confidence and knew she was not going to be reasonable. "I am eighteen and I do what I want. Go sniff Lois' panties or whatever you do to pass the time when your not drunk."

He managed a growl. "The principle called, said you put Neil's face into a locker."

"I've been telling him for years to leave me alone, and he never listened. Hell, my dad freaking sold me to him like a fucking pet and I was forced to get mom to make him cheat so I could get free. He never learned to leave me alone, so I made him learn." She frowned, her expression getting colder and colder. Brian actually shivered. "Not that your any help, Brian, of course you never do anything but drink anything with alcohol, smoke pot, act like a freaking hippie with none of the conviction, sleep with any bimbo who gets your rocks off and hit on my mom despite her being married. So really, what should I expect out of trash like you."

Her words slammed into Brian, he gaped at her even as she shoved past him and walked upstairs. Before his brain could follow up and respond, he began to hear grunting. Meg's grunting, rhythmic and easy. "One, Two, Three, Four, Five." She continued over and over, and Brian was afraid.

"God, it's like when she got out of prison. Mean, constantly exercising, terrifying everyone..."

And, like the coward he was, Brian ran with his tail between his legs. Well, he went to sleep on Lois' bed, right at her feet, Meg's changes ringing in his head.

'I hope it doesn't end up like that almost did.'

"""

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think.**

 **I decided to make this like episodes. This was the First Episode of this Seasons, so to speak. All of the chapters before were apart of it. This was the natural end. The next chapter will be the start of the next episode and will be longer.**

 **Keep in mind, Meg is drawing on her life in prison. That level of condition doesn't just go away, and it will play a part.**

 **I will add some American dad characters, just pick which one you want to see.**

 **I hate Brian. Gods, he brutally relocated Stewie's arm so he could sleep with a women who was abusing and neglecting kids. Only turning her in after he found out she was dating some body. He pisses me off... Quagmire was right.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika, SPN2**


	7. Unfortunate discoveries

It was a very sore Meg, that entered the Griffin household. A smile across her face regardless of her exhaustion and the aches that filled her body. She had been working now for a full month at the hotel, as well as working out and basically telling everyone to screw it. A whole month... And no one asked her what was going on bar Brian. Only the dog, the useless mooch that he was, Asked her what was going on. Only he actually bothered to care enough to actually question her. Not even her school try to do anything about it, though perhaps that had the fact that Neil just finally got out of the hospital.

Everyone left her alone, even Connie D'Amico, for all of her b* left her alone. It was cathartic to be perfectly honest though very lonely. Still Meg was proud of herself. Thanks to her new job she had made about $1,500 and had managed to store it all the way in a bank account she had set up ensure that her parents would never find so much of a dime of it. She was very very proud of that, however it's still brought upon her a deep-seated kind of worried. She knew full well that her happiness is fragile, that her family could destroy it in a mere moment. This frustrated her in a way that nothing else did and she was dying to find a way to circumvent any such situation.

"Where is it... Oh there it is!" On the paper, as it always was, was in the kitchen on top of their refrigerator. Her father, dumb as he was, couldn't really read the paper so her mother tended to put the real paper on top of this refrigerator for coupons and such, giving Peter a fake paper shut him through the paper as fast as she could Meg found exactly what she was looking for. ''perfect okay let's take this upstairs"

Satisfied, Meg hurried upstairs, caring hurt newspaper into her room but she quickly flopped onto the bed. A red pen quickly found its way into her hand or she used it to start circling interesting homes and advertisements that she knew it would come in handy.

"Two bedrooms, one bath, decent size kitchen, wood flooring, $750 a month..." Frowning Meg turns the next advertisement. "Three bedrooms, one bath, decent-sized kitchen, linoleum floors, $800 a month. Damn why are they so expensive."

Groaning a little, Meg pulled out her phone and started to look up different apartments find quickly found three apartments that look decent. Two stood out though, much to her irritation. in both cases they were two bedroom apartments right near stewie's School.

It burned her, it agonized her. She loved Stewie no matter how much she wanted to say otherwise. Should always love Stewie, Stewie was pure and innocent. Unlike everybody else with all of their faults he was genuinely good person or at least he could be. She never blamed him and could never blame him for the crap he did sometimes. He sometimes acted like a monster like the rest of her family because it's all he knew. But she also knew that like her he could change and become better. It was too late for Chris oh, there was too much bad blood there. Every time she looked at a house or saw a baby at the hotel she worked at or literally did anything she saw Stewie's face. The guilt of the idea of leaving him it killed her. And so, she considered though barely oh, that she could always might take him with her.

'it's not like Louis with care about him, or even really miss him. Stewie is more of a trophy for her I guess. but some of the crap that she's done already, like a freaking concussion of his where everyone even myself did everything to hide the fact that so we might actually die. I can't really blame Chris or myself I'm a look at our examples their parents yep they f* up'

Shrugging it off knowing that there was really little she could do about it, and there was little chance she coule actually take Stewie, she turned back the last apartment the one that she can live in all by herself. It seems to be a nice apartment actually, it wasn't very large, and it wasn't that far from where she worked. About a 20-minute walk or so she guessed.

"Is it a good time though, I mean I am graduating about 3 months. Is it really worth it to get an apartment like that now." Biting her lip she quickly change the address on the apartment website she found, and tell a nicer apartment in a different town far away from here appeared. It was a nice town a place in California where are School she was honestly interested in stood proud. I smirk crossed her face, she knew she could do it. She actually been a doctor before, was a gifted writer as proved by the article and poem that Chris from her,she'd worked for Mayor West,she had been a part of the school newspaper for years, and she was a gifted musician according to Lisa. She had faith in herself that regardless of what she did she would succeed. This college might just be her first and only chance.

Medical journalism seemed like a perfect choice for her. She knew she knew that she would be amazing. The application process to the school that she wanted to go to, Edwin's Bay college, small but very reputable college but decent tuition fees she actually in her grasp.

Satisfied with her search make locks her phone and started to shed her clothes, getting ready to work out. actually she looked in the mirror and could not help the smile she that came across your face. She was never going to be a great beauty, she knew this she looks way too much like her father. However thanks to working out, eating better and actually being happy Meg was no longer butt ugly. She could honestly say now that she was just shy of a 7 out of 10 in terms of attractiveness. Her body was well-muscled, her old Muffin top was almost non-existent, her calves (which she never really paid attention to before) we're ripped and perfectly shaped. Her face which is always been around now how to decently angled and it showed that she actually had nice cheekbones like her mother that have been hidden for years behind a layer fat. She was pretty impressed what a mere month of working out had done to her. Of course really it wasn't just working out, it was so much more than that. It was being happy, it was sleeping better, it was having confidence, it was having more sunlight on a daily basis oh, it was having a reason to be alive and actually wanting to breathe again. She felt amazing and she was pretty sure that anybody who had a brain, basically anyone that was did not live in quahog, would appreciate that she actually was a far cry from ugly.

Absently she brushed the top of her head looking at her hair and wondering what color and haircut would make her hair and her face look even better. She had seen a girl the day before with red hair like neon looked wonderful though she doubted the school should go to and let her have it. So her school had no policy against haircuts that were fancy or colors that weird unnatural. It would be kind of nice to start dying her hair now so that later she could cut it and look professional.

Done with admiring herself make quickly grabbed her pull-up bar and started working out she already job earlier that day and was ready to start the rest.

Stewie was not stupid, quite the opposite in fact, so it baffled him still to see that nobody noticed Meg's changes. Make it always confused Stewie, sometimes he absolutely loved her and want to do everything he could to defend her from their family, but other times he kind of feel like he had to be mean to her like everyone else was like they'd get mad at him if he wasn't. It was confusing for Stewie, smart or not he was still a baby.

"Good morning Stewie," Stewie's head whip to the side where he saw the Meg for the first time in a few days. It was a weekend when the very few times he actually got to see her. She look beautiful to him or well less ugly than she used to be. Her one thing stuck out to him, she seemed happy "How you doing handsome? Now give your big sister a hug, I'm going to take you out for some breakfast, does that sound fun?"

Frowning his sleepy eyes at her a little at her for just a moment Stewie decided that he was actually kind of excited. Quickly he got dressed, with her help naturally, and hurried down the stairs as fast as he could safely do with her. Much to his surprise she tossed him right on her shoulders, making him Uber excited on their way to have some breakfast.

Walking itself was nice, Meg didn't say a whole lot, but she was happy and laughed and giggled at all the stuff he said. Stewie rarely felt really important , the fat man was too drunk to care most of the time, Lois was either drunk, high or too vain to really notice anything of actual value about him, Brian was really willing to give him up for any kind of girl or anything like that, and Chris was... Well Chris was Chris.

The diner itself is really nice, Stewie got his own coloring book and actually clean booster seat. He was really excited even as Meg sorry to make their order real quick, getting herself some coffee and some vanilla creamer. She smiled at him and started to make small talk, it was weird for silly because she knew that most people couldn't understand him. Still he appreciated the gesture.

"Oh Meg, you're such a hoot" Stewie giggled at his sister. "I can't remember the last time I have this much fun. The fat man never takes me out to eat, and Lois only doesn't show she can flirt with other married black men!"

Suddenly Meg's and entire expression changed. "I love you Stewie... I'll always love you Stewie. I wanted to take you with me, when I left but... I'll never be able to do that. They won't let me. This town has proven mobile times that Justice and Care joke. Nobody here really cares about it corruption is everywhere and everyone. I hope story that you have a good life despite everything. If I ever get the chance to take you in my custody I will..."

Stewie was horrified looking at his sister with deep on abiding grief. But before you could so much as open his mouth, large platter of pancakes were placed in front of Stewie and Meg med chop them up into small pieces, placing them on his plate with a nice drizzle of boysenberry syrup. all excited and giggling so we quickly started to Chow down his food taking sips of his chocolate milk every so often.

Meg look at his little brother amazed by his beauty or well his cuteness. It was amazing how much she loved him, despite everything she been put through she still saw Stewie as it did nothing more than a beautiful baby who deserve all of the beautiful things the world has to offer. She saw herself, she saw what she once was. He was the Innocence destroyed by her family before she turned three years old.

Far from religious anymore, Meg prayed to herself and any Diety that may be listening. Praying for freedom from the future she knew Stewie would be doomed to live.

Unappreciated, Unloved, miserable. The Griffin special.

After 20 minutes of eating Stewie, curious and worried, looked at his older sister. He saw her sad a lot but this was different. This was more final.

This wasn't a Meg wanted to hurt yourself oh, this is a Meg saying goodbye. He wasn't sure which version of make scared him more.

And then she distracted them once again tickling his stomach lightly kissing him on the cheek and whispering in his ear.

"Stewie want to go to the park?"

all other thoughts erased Stewie practically shot at the seat and drug all the way the park.

...

 **"Are these plane tickets?"**

Horrified, Brian collected himself long enough to look back on to Meg's computer. She had never erased her browser history, something she really should have, cuz it made it completely easy to backtrack all of her steps. It was obvious to Brian what was going to happen. It made him glad he overheard Meg talking to herself the night before.

"Meg is leaving... Meg is leaving the day she graduates."

knowing you had to say something, Brian got off of his seat or well Meg's seat and hurry down to Lois.

"Lois, Lois you have to see this."

A little drunk or maybe high, Brian wasn't completely sure at the moment, Lois nodded and follow him unsteady steps all the way up the stairs into Meg's room.

"She's leaving Lois, she's leaving everybody. I found an apartment complex on her computer, airplane tickets that have already been paid for, an application for a school that's almost complete, a completed FASFA form, an online banking statement that says she has almost $10,000 in her bank account but the most recent transaction being yesterday for a total of $400. She's leaving us, she will agree gone the day she graduates."

Lois faked moment of genuine horror. "Oh no my baby, my poor baby!" Look horrified at Bryan. "Why would she do this to us? Why would my baby try to leave us? Brian what are we going to do?"

Barely restraining the urge to roll his eyes, despite his love of Lois, Brian pulled out of cell phone.

"We need to call Peter we need to get this done with."

...

 **Chapter over,Tell me what you think and the reviews.**

 **This overall story is in the overwhelmingly long, however it should last somewhere between 10 and 20 chapters.**

 **I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	8. The cost of impulsiveness

**I am basing many appearances on the Hallucination Homer had on his kids, where they looked more real. They had tan skin, there was a seperation between hair and body... everyone is a cartoon yes but a realistic version of that. I hope that helps. Look up real Simpsons on Bing and it will be the first image. The Kids look almost brown skinned, or tannish. It is really nice. The Second image should be the whole family, so that is what they all look like as well, though with the coloring etc of the first one.**

 **I cannot find one for the Griffins oddly enough... also if anyone can draw a version of Meg before and after her changes, I would appreciate that and put it on the story picture.**

 **...**

Lois gaped at her daughter's naked back as she peeked through the crack of her ajar door. 'Where's her back fat? No muffin top, even her stretch marks are looking better?' A little annoyed, Lois let her gaze move downwards. 'Her legs are amazing, she and her skin is nice. She is almost a butter face, buttass ugly face but gorgeous body.' Pride came next, despite herself. Lois loved women and found them more attractive then men, even if their personalities made it harder to stay with them, so seeing her daughter become so much more beautiful was uplifting. 'And those arms, god she looks like she could rip a phone book in half. I wonder how much of that is left over from her time in prison...' Lois focused on her memories of her daughter, then nodded. 'Yeah, definitely. She was way more ripped after prison. She got flabbier after she went back to her old self. Her working out must have gotten rid of enough fat that her recently toned muscles had become more visible.'

Her eyes then left her daughter and moved to the stack of books, where a painful sigh came in. 'She is so much smarter then me, then all of us. Maybe that is why we hate her so much, she really is better then us.' Disgusted with herself, Lois looked at her feet. Her body was beautiful, she knew that, she had always been beautiful but after giving birth to Meg and seeing that pulsating mass on her head ( her heart), looking at her ugly face and knowing that her daughter ruined her chance at being an Olympic Diver. 'It doesn't help that she is a reminder of Stan Thompson, and that I'm no better then either of my parents despite what I told myself as a child.' A flare of hate washed over her at the reminder, her father fondling her as a little girl, her mother cheating frequently, her parents demanding perfect and loving her with money while controlling everything she did.

Her daughter just represented it all. She was just easy to hate, and hate her Lois did. Unlike Peter or Chris, she fully remembered Meg chewing her out during the storm and only repressed the pain it caused.

'Do I really have the right to rip apart her happiness... would I survive?' Lois remembered watching Meg brutally assault Peter, who was actually a remarkable fighter when he remembered he could fight. Lois herself was a professional boxer and she was pretty sure she'd lose in a fight with an suitably angry Peter. Sighing deeply, she turned to leave when another girl's voice echoed from Meg's computer.

"Wow, your grades are amazing. You could get into almost any college!" Lois knew the voice, though she couldn't quite place it. Frowning, she turned her head and saw a little blonde girl with yellow skin. Lisa Simpson. "Those meds really are helping you!"

'Meds?' Lois mouthed the words, curious and confused.

Meg herself laughed and nodded. "Yeah, my head is so much clearer. Though to be honest, I still get depressed and manic but the edge is gone. I can focus and make my own choices. I've been riding a really good manic streak though, I'm hoping to be out of here before it ends. I already have an apartment ready, and a Job interview lined up. I'm hoping to ship out right after school. You want to come with me?"

Lois realized, finally, that Lisa had aged quite a bit. Her body was older, more shapely. She was actually rather pretty, in her own way. Her ears had new piercings, two that went up her ears and one last one that fit across the top part of her ears. A Sliver of Cleavage spilled from her tight blouse, revealing an oddly athletic build.

Said girl nodded, smiling deeply. " I'd love that, it'd be nice to have a friend at college. Especially one that I haven't really had the chance to see for a whole lot of time."

The girls shared another smile and fell into a rut of conversation that left Lois aching. She had no real friends like that... not with Bonnie or Donna. They were nice, but they so rarely spoke other then their random bursts of vengeance against their husbands or getting drunk.

'If her meds are helping her leave us, then I have to get rid of them. Then she will become our punching bag again, Stewie will stop looking so sad and Brian will stop being so mad at me. Everything will be like it should... like it should.' Determined, Lois left the hall and readied herself for the task at hand.

The sound of a shower starting made Lois smile.

'''

"What is this?" Brian was confused to see Stewie building something... weird. "

Said baby didn't even look up as he responded. "A device that will keep Meg from leaving me!"

Thrown, Brian couldn't help but ask. " How do you know about that?"

"She told me Brian, she took me to eat breakfast and played at the park and she told me. She said she loved me and wanted to take me with her. But she can't, the fat man and Lois won't let her." The boy was close to sobbing, Brian knew if he looked under the wielding mask he'd see tears and snot. "I'm going to make it so she can't leave!"

It was here that a part of Brian, small as it was, started to rise. He knew, just knew, this was wrong. Sighing, he turned off the Wielding torch and turned Stewie to look at him. " Stewie, we have to let her go."

"NO! She's my sister and one of the only people to care about me! I am not losing her!"

Brian ripped off Stewie's mask and looked deep into Stewie's eyes. " Meg is an adult, and this place is poison for her. We all know it Stewie. I don't want her gone, I don't think any of us really do but..." He looked at his own feet and sighed. " She deserves better. Even Peter knows that and he is the worst about it. We both know that."

And so he held the boy as he cried, miserable at the idea of losing one of the only people who cared.

'We can't stop her, she is an adult and honestly... she is smarter then everyone but Stewie, and way crazier. She would be hard to stop.'

''' An hour Later"""

"God, I'm tired. Those night shifts are beating my ass." Yawning, Meg quickly shucked her towel and started to get dressed. She had work to get to in two hours and wanted to get a good meal in before she left. " Maybe I should get new shoes, the floor cleaner is really burning them up." Looking at her stained, gross looking shoes, Meg nodded. "I wonder if I still have my power boots... wait, why are they..."

Meg panicked, horrified as she dug through her closet. Her boots were on the side of her closet, tipped over, as were several other shoes one of which held her pills. Something was wrong. In minutes everything was on the floor as she screamed and felt her heart break. "Where are my Pills!" Nothing was there, not even the bundle of cash she hid in a shoe and the pocket knife she hid under the carpet.

Anger overtook the panic and she marched downstairs, to where her family was getting ready for Dinner. Without pause, she grabbed Brian's head and smashed it into his dinner plate. Throwing him into the wall, she marched over and stomped on his left leg hard though not enough to break it.

"Where are my Pills, Brian? I know you would sniff them out." Everyone looked at her in horror, but she ignored them all. "If you don't find them in an hour, I will break all of your limbs and stuff you in the dryer." She looked in his horrified face, relishing in the sheer fear he was radiating. "That goes for all of you. I am an adult, stealing my medication is a federal offense. And with your history, I could do a lot of damage."

None of them responded, not even Brian and so she left the room.

"Meg, wait!" Lois followed her, desperate and begging but Meg paid her no mind. "For Gods sake, wait!"

Her mother grabbed her arm, pulling her back. Anger flared immediately and Meg's fist slammed towards her mother. Lois flew back, blood spewing from her now wrinkled nose. "Why the hell do you think you have the right to talk to me, let alone touch me?" She shoved her mother further back, bellowing at her as rage built higher and higher. "Why can't you people leave me be for more then a few minutes? I am just trying to live my life."

"I stole your pills, Meg."

Her heart broke. "Why?"She didn't mean to sob, she really didn't, but the misery was too strong. "Why would you do that! My meds kept me happy, stopped the voices and made me happy for once. Why would you take that from me?"

Lois actually recoiled, looking away. "Cause you are leaving!" She bellowed back. "Your my first born, my oldest kid. Damn it Meg, your my only daughter. I can't bear to see you leaving."

By this time, Peter had followed his wife and he too started into the whole conversation. "Your leaving, Meg? What the hell?" He looked angry, hurt and ready to hit something.

Sighing, she slumped against the wall. "Why wouldn't I leave... you hit me, beat me, scream at me, insult me, isolate me... " She pulled up her shirt and pointed out one of her so called nipples. "This is where you shot me, dad. The scar is still there..." She let her shit go and reached towards her face, brushing off a little foundation to reveal a deep scar on her face. "This is where you hit me with that whip and these..." She pulled her hands up, and showed them to her parents. Scars, hundreds of tiny scars all around her fingers and wrist were visible. "These are from when you locked me in the basement. I used to have to claw at the door for hours before Stewie was born, just to get some food." Her hands wrapped around her waist where she shuddered. " When our house was broken into, when we were in the panic room... you hit me with a baseball bat, Dad. I had a concussion from being shoved down the shoot, so I was acting weirder then usual. The cops took me to the Hospital, hitting me like that cracked eight ribs." She ripped off her shirt and showed her back, where a brush burn looking scar existed. "This is from when the beam fell on me. You left me there for days, only worrying about Stewie getting a little splinter, Mom. I had severe bruising on all of my organs, bar my heart."

Cold, she looked at their horrified faces... well Lois was horrified, Peter just looked confused. "Ask me again why I want to leave... " Lois opened her mouth a few times, but never managed to speak. "I thought so. Leave me alone, I'll be out before the night is over."

None of them saw the deep hate building in Stewie's eyes towards his parents, the guilt that filled Brian or the confusion that filled Chris.

"""

Chapter Over, tell me what you think in the reviews.

This story will go on well into her college days. A lot will happen... but more will happen before she goes. I have a special plan for what comes next.

Love, your Ninja Overlord,

Mika.


	9. New Episode

Stewie watched with horror as Meg marched out of the house with her bags in hand. He wasn't alone, Brian and Lois role sitting right next to him with the same level of fear and unhappiness. They knew they had gone too far, Meg was leaving and she would never return.

"Where did you get the car?" Brian spoke up,making Stewie frown equally curious. He stepped up and peaked out of the window and saw a mildly rusty but decent looking car. It was obviously not a rental.

Meg sneered at the Dog as she marched by to grab her last bag. "Not your business."

with that Meg March out the door for the last time, leaving Stewie with a sense of dread he could not quite place. He knew that finally Lois had gone too far, he knew Meg would not take this lying down.

"Peter what are we going to do?" Lois was nearly crying, leaving Stewie absolutely pissed. "Our baby leaving us!"

Peter held Lois, looking confused more than sad. "She'll be back, nothing ever lasts more than a whole episode."

Stewie just frowned at his father and hurried up to his room and sobbed into Rupert's fluffy chest. He had no idea what to do and he hated it.

 **One week later.**

"Lois... What does charges mean?"

Lois, having been making dinner walked out to see what the hell Peter was talking about. Her stupid husband was looking over some papers very very confused. It was next to some open letters so who she know he had gotten the mail.

"Let me see that... Oh my God Peter we're being charged for child abuse! We have to go to court on the 13th? My God Meg must have pressed charges."

Peter look pissed. "What the hell we never abuse her or any of our kids we're just a little tough that's all!"

Lois did all she could to not beat her husband senseless. She knew they were f* if I didn't wise up soon or at least get a good lawyer.

"I have to call Daddy maybe he's got a better lawyer than we do."

Knock knock knock. Three very loud knocks followed by the door slamming open made lowest gas as Quagmire, Cleveland and Joe and their wives all Marcin horrified and screaming with different papers in their hands.

"Peter we're being charged with abuse/rape/ public vandalism/covering up crimes!"

Lois could barely respond, all she could do was read the different papers and realize just how badly they it's grown up. Meg was so far beyond pissed...

They had a wise up and act up or they would all go to jail...

"Lois did I get any mail?"

Apple sound of Brian's voice, lowest turned over the many letters that Peter it opened and realized with much fear that Brian had also gotten a summons.

..

 **Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **Short I know but this is kind o like the first few seconds of an episode of the cliffhanger. My phone is broken so I wasn't able to update for a while but I'm back.**

 **Love, your ninja overlord,**

Mika


	10. Court!

**This is not a story of revenge, this is a story of freedom.**

* * *

Covered in an overly tight dress, one she was practically poured into, Lois drove to the courthouse with her idiot husband and disappointing children. _'My remaining children... god damn it Meg!_ ' The sigh she let out practically deflated her, only spite and a few Xanax kept her up. She kept up as strong of a front as she could as reflected over her life, and took in the massive line of cars behind her that contained her friends, neighbors and fellow residents. She could practically smell how pissed they were, though that might have just been Joe's diaper from the car just ahead of hers.

"Mom, is Meg going to be there?" Chris' dull voice loudly filled the previously silent car, making Lois sigh again. She looked up for a moment, catching his eye through the rearview mirror.

"Maybe, probably. She isn't technically the one suing us, so it is possible that she isn't going to be there but since she is definitely going to present information about us for the court she will have to be there at least at some point. Maybe today, maybe at a later point." She wished beyond anything that she could have had a better answer, but that was all she had.

Apparently that was enough as no one spoke till they reached the courthouse, which is when Peter took. "Hey Lois, why do we have to come here instead of the Courthouse in Quahog? I mean Boston is really far away, so why is the courthouse here?" Her husband's wide eyes swam around, taking in the town with a child's energy.

Lois, becoming more and more tired, shook her head. "I'm not really sure, Peter. I am sure there is a reason." As she spoke, she pulled a very angry Stewie from his seat. The little shit frowned at her, in a way that left her almost afraid though she couldn't figure out why.

The loud parade of Quahog residents coming out of their cars and marching towards the courthouse made that little fact not matter, and within minutes they were all siting in their seats, with Lois and Peter next to their lawyer.

It took about fifteen minutes for the Courtroom to fill and quiet just for the Judge to walk in. Much to Lois surprise, the Judge was a women in her thirties of clear Arabic descent. She was by no means tall, with a long mane of shiny black hair wrapped into a strong French braid. She looked every bit a perfect, though cold, professional.

"The honorable Jade Issa presiding. You may be seated."

As they sat down, the Judge spoke. " Lois and Peter Griffin, you are herby charged with four accounts of child abuse and neglect, dozens of accounts of assult, multiple accounts of robbery, and one account of murder and conspiracy to conceal after the fact. How do you plea?"

The air rushed out of Lois' lung, and she actually stumbled. " Murder? What Murder?"

The Judge's brow raised. "Peter Griffin Jr? Your eldest son."

Actual tears burned in Lois' eyes as the mention of her eldest son, turning to glare at her confused husband. "Not guilty, your honor."

"Very well." She nodded to the other attorney, who stood tall.

" Your honor, due to vast family resources we ask that the Griffin's be detained and with no bail"

"Objection." Lois' turned to her own lawyer, a middle aged man she knew from her child hood vaguely. "The Griffin family is just a few steps above poverty, they lack the resources to so much as leave the state let alone the country."

The other lawyer snorted. "Lois Griffin is the daughter of Carter Pewterschmidt, heiress to a vast fortune among the top five hundred most wealthy families in the United States. It is, as I will present later, due to the vast resources of the Pewterschmidt family that the Griffin have gotten away with the countless crimes they have committed."

The Judge hummed for a few seconds, before nodding. "Due to the severity of the crimes in question, as well the resources available to the Griffins, it seems prudent to agree this request. The Griffins will be detained until the trial begins without bail. Chris and Stewie Griffin will be placed with a court approved foster family until the trial. I am also ordering a full set of examination of both children, physical and psychological to be presented onto the court during the first trial date. Dismissed."

The shock of the words was enough that Lois couldn't fight back and found herself in an orange jumpsuit, being glared at hatefully by a large group of women.

One stepped forward. " I heard you beat your kids."

She knew then how deeply fucked she was.

* * *

 **Meg shook all over as she watched her brother's get shoved in a Foster Care car. "Are you sure I can't take Stewie?" She turned, looking her attorney in the eye.**

Mathew Greenburg was not a man to be trifled with, being a twenty year law veteran that specialized in abuse and criminal law. He was pricey, but took her case as probono when she sent him a letter.

"I am sorry, Meg. They have to be with objective people for a while, so no one can saw that you are tampering with their heads before trial."

"Sigh, Chris won't forgive me for this. Stewie will though, so I guess that is one blessing." Shrugging, she turned fully to her lawyer. "Why did you take my case? I mean I sent my letter in a fit of pique knowing most people would never dream to go up against the Pewterschmidts."

He smiled back at her for a moment. "I love a challenge... besides, do you know what this will do to my career?" He chuckled, then sighed. " More then that though, they deserve it Meg. I didn't believe in such evil until you came to me. I didn't even believe you until I saw your scars. When I saw the video from the Panic room in your house... " He actually shuddered, looking a little afraid. "It wasn't hard to not pick your case up after that. Now, tell me, why are you fighting? I did see the video during that storm, when you told your parents off just to take in the pain in again. Why take up the fight again?"

"No matter what I do, loving myself always has to come last... "A Tear came to her eye. "It is easier to fight when others will benefit from it. I can't punish my family for me. I have to do it for Stewie. I want him to live a better life then I did. When I left, I wanted to take him with me, especially after they tried to take my money and pills... but I knew with my Grandparents, I couldn't do that by myself."

The man put his hand on her shoulder. " That's fair, kiddo... that's fair."

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **This was so much fun, a perfect start to this episode!**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	11. First day of Trial, First Day at Home

**Fun Fact, this case could take upwards of two years but no one got time for that so we move with TV Show logic!**

 **To be honest I wasn't going to go in this direction at first... but I realized that in a way I had to... for at least part of it anyway... you'll see what I mean.**

* * *

"This is Tricia Takanawa reporting to you live and I'm standing here, within this Boston Courthouse, for the beginning of the mass of lawsuits against over a dozen residents of Quahog. Included in the proceedings are The Griffin Family, the Swanson Family, Glen Quagmire, the Pewterschmidt Family, Dr. Elmer Hartman, Mort Goldman, Principle John Shepard and even Mayor Adam West. From Abuse and Even Murder to Bribery, Molestation, Abuse of Power, Defamation of character... really the list of charges is so deeply exhausting and depressing that we will have it roll across the screen." Nodding at the screen, Trisha turned on heel and marched away, the Camera following her. "As you can see,, from the mass of people, quiet a few people have come to watch as these various individuals of Quahog are judge and condemned." The Asian report reached one of the many onlookers almost diving into the courtroom and held the microphone towards his face. "Sir, what would you like to see happened when the trial is over?"

The man blinked for a moment before speaking with a harsh, very gay lisp. " Well I just don't know, I hope it isn't true. I've known the Griffins for many years and oh, Jeffery is just so upset about it all." He sighed, brushing his Cosby looking sweater and one earring. "I guess we can only hope justice is served, oh and those lovely cheese squares. Free snacks! Yeah!" he clapped for a minute before almost throwing himself inside.

Tricia returned the microphone to her face. " Well there you have it. Our entire time, set on edge for the trail of the century and a host of onlookers watching with the hopes of seeing someone burn. This reporter will stay on the case and continue to film it all for your enjoyment. This is Tricia Takanawa, Quahog 5... " Tricia stopped talking, holding her earpiece for a moment. " Wait, it seems as if the first of the defendants, Lois Griffin is being led into the court."

The screen shifted until they reached the inside of the courtroom, utterly packed with chattering people. On the far side of the room was a women, Moderately tall with ruffled orange hair that was actually missing several chunks. Both of her eyes were bruised and she was limping harshly. She looked terrified and tired, her body shaking.

"I am receiving word that Lois Griffin was attacked by more then eleven women while in prison, and while she was able to fight them off, she was forced into Solitary confinement for her own safety." Tricia's eyes widened a little. " I am also receiving word that Lois is counter suing her Daughter for Defamation of Character, apparently there is a great deal of evidence towards Meg Griffin having participated in many crimes such as murdering people in a wedding dress, killing cats, assaulting her brother Stewie Griffin and many other crimes. The Jury is going to have a remarkably difficult time sorting through all of this evidence."

* * *

Mrs. Griffin, before I ask you any questions, I would like to direct the attention to the Screen ." The courtroom obeyed the words of the Lawyer, and Lois cringed as all too familiar scenes began to play over the TV screen. It was her home, various moments over the last few years... it started with Meg, being tossed down the stairs of the Basement, and her clawing at the door to be let in.

As fingers nails tore from a confused Meg's fingers, Lois cried out an internal scream. ' _Those are from Peter's panic room, how did they get those? You need a password and Meg doesn't have it!_ ' She started to shake, feeling the urge to vomit building in her stomach. She remembered that day perfectly, it was six months or so before she realized she was even pregnant with Stewie.

"MOM... DAD! CHRIS! LET ME OUT! WHAT DID I DO!" The sound of Meg's screams, the force of her body slamming into the door over and over again, her haunting begging filled the courtroom. "What did I do?" She started to sob loudly, her younger self lost in her sweet pitch. The image shifted and allowed for one of the other screens to be visible, letting them see into the living room where the rest of their family was sitting on the couch, watching TV and eating delicious pizza.

The video only went on for another ten minutes and ended with Meg sitting at the top of the stairs, sobbing loudly.

Silence was defeaning, a crushing sound that let Lois know how utterly fucked she was.

"Mrs. Griffin, tell me... in what manner could anything ever excuse this? Throwing a child down a flight of stairs to a concrete floor, locking her in there for months with little food and water. Not even allowing her own to go to school... before you answer I would like to direct everyone's attention to this paper. It is one of over fifty pages of injury evidence found on Meg Griffin's body. Tossing her down the stairs cracked her ribs in six places, clawing at the door for weeks like that has damaged her fingers to the point where she can no longer feel the tips of three fingers and is peramantly scarred and now also suffers from near crippling Clausterphobia. " He passed around the papers for all to see, and Lois felt her soul shrivel up just a little bit more.

When everyone's attention returned to her, all she could was sigh and shrug. " I don't know..."

What else could she say? What could possible defend that?

Turning to her Lawyer, she saw the man give her a near panicked look, trying to encourage her with desperate hand motions. The words came almost flying out of her mouth, just the same as her time with the lawyer had taught her.

"Have you ever been a parent, Mr. Greenburg?"

The man shook his head with a sigh. " I haven't had the chance, unfortunately."

"Do you know what It is like, having children? Three disasters for children, each with extreme mental and physical handicaps only to also have to work around your spouses incredible handicaps and be deeply poor?" She almost stood up at hate filled her, the self righteous bullshit radiating from everyone's eyes was too much. Even her mother looked horrified with her. " Do you have any idea how to budget money and feed your family when your husband makes almost nothing and still somehow spends everyone on stupid pranks and games? He bought a freaking helicopter that looked like him, stole a giraffe... sigh... my kids aren't much better. Meg was a liability and right then... I think I was still suffering from Post Partum depression. All of that anger, that hate, dumb choices... I still can't remember why I did it but I did..."

She let out a long sigh, turning away with tears in her eyes.

* * *

 **"Wow... this is perfect." Meg almost giggled as she walked through the halls of her apartment building. "This is going to be awesome!" Excitement overtook her and she started to skip, enjoying the feeling of the carpet under her feet. The lack of Lois screaming at Peter, Bryan barking, and especially Chris masturbating made the place almost heavenly. She couldn't hear Quamire peeking into her bedroom, or feel the hate the entire town of Quahog had for her... " How did you find this place?"**

Niles, her Lawyers Husband and a wonderful social worker, smiled at her a little. "Easily. There are a lot of apartments around her and this one is on the border of two towns, so you have access to an Aldi's, Walmart, a lot of restaurants, Three Gyms and a college. Really it was perfect for you." Hee chuckled in pride. " That is has a very low Electricity cost around her and a great rent price only helps. Really, this is the best place I could find for you, Meg. It was worth any trouble."

Yes, she flushed, but for once it wasn't with desire or obsession. Oh yes, she felt her normal desire to almost eat the person who showed her the tinniest bit of attention but meds mixed with success and actual happiness made it easier to push back and just enjoy the moment.

The apartment building was lovely inside and out, at least the parts she had seen so far. Outside has wonderfully maintained grass and stone paths that led to each of the driveways. Each There were three buildings, on facing the road in the center and two on either side facing the backyard. Each building was separated inside into two sets of apartments stretched upon three floors. The second floor had their mails and the bottom floor, slightly under the building, had their laundry rooms. The floors has that tight carpeting that felt nice under hear feet.

There was also a very nice though small pool in the very back and a series of car ports for the winter.

"Which is my apartment?"

"Number one, naturally. We can in from the back, so your apartment is right... here! The closest to the front door!" Taking out a set of keys the man opened her apartment and led her inside. It was empty, with nice white walls and carpeted floors. The first room with massive, easily four hundred square feet with a large square opening on the right that she could see led to a small kitchen and a carpeted small dinning room. Right before that doorway was a closet. "Not a lot of counter space, but more then enough for you... and a roommate or even Stewie if you can get custody like you want. There is a small storage room over at the end of the kitchen hall, your boiler is there as well. The rooms are over here, as is the bathroom." At the end of the large living room, Niles led her to exactly what he promised. "They are about as big as your old bedroom with very nice sized walk in closets. They even have this nice shelving so you don't need to get a dresser."

Meg couldn't help but start crying, imaging her clothes on these shelves, hung up on these rods... it was a lot for her. " What about more furniture. I mean I have some money saved up but I spent a lot on my car."

"Didn't I mention the Salvation Army nearby is having a half off sale and I happened to have seen a nice green couch? It has three seats, and while it is covered in Dog hair and smells... that is easily fixable, I brought supplies to clean it up here and I brought my Dad's truck... Twenty dollars and it is yours."

Maybe she tackled the man, maybe she cried into his shirt...

You didn't see it, so there really is no proof.

"Oh, and there may also be a lot of really nice clothes, dishes, wall decorations, a nice stand, a Massive box tv and a few other cute stuff... really, it must have slipped my mind. So forgetful these days."

Screw it, yes she was crying.

"When can I move in? How much is the rent?"

The man chuckled around her. " Five fifty a month, you pay your own electric... and how about... five minutes ago? We already covered your first months rent."

* * *

 **Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **I need to show Meg's progress, her rebuilding her life and that sometimes you really need someone to help you to grow, be better and happy...**

 **SO I am basing Meg's progress, her apartment etc on mine. It is literally my apartment ( I will never tell you where though) and the stuff inside I got from Salvation Army on a Half off sale. My friend taught me the wonders of thrifting and boy am I happy! Overnight my apartment went from empty, with me having almost nothing, to me having a beautiful couch, a tv stand, cute stand covered in cute things, some fake plants, a gay flag ( Not really caring about it but loving the splash of color.) and more... it really is nice.**

 **I paid my own rent but I like the idea of showing that social services is and can be amazing and there is no shame in it.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika,**


	12. Peter's convictions and crimes

"Mr. Griffin, are you familiar with the image?"

Peter frowned. "OH OH OH, I know that... that's... a gun! My old gun. I remember buying it off of Quagmire!" A women, Ida, Glenn Quagmire's biological father, cringed at that reminder. "Why is it on the screen, oh is this a documentary on my Gun or my awesomeness?"

The Judge sighed for a long moment before brushing aside her long hair. "Mr. Griffin, please do not forget that this is a courtroom. Your are on trial for... quite a bevy of crimes. I would take this as seriously as possible."

A horrible frown crossed Peter's face. "I don't see why, it's just Meg. It's not like she's that important."

A gasp spread throughout the courtroom and yet it seemed to give the Prosecutor the lift he needed. "Not important... is that why you, approximately two years ago, shot your daughter in the chest?" Another gasp followed the dying one, and Peter himself looked confused. "You don't remember, I figured as much. Here is a video of that."

Young Meg, sweet and innocent, was walking by Peter with a smile. "Hi Dad." Was all she said before Peter lifted a gun, the very one previously shown, and shot her in the chest.

Silence filled the room in replacement of the gasps.

The Clip changed and the only signaling was the lawyer stating. " How about when you left Meg underneath a beam of wood for days?"

Meg, sweet Meg, was walking in from school when a beam slammed onto her from the ceiling, pinning her despite her screaming's. Fastforwarding through the video showed just how long she was there.

It was four days.

Clip after clip was showed, from Meg being farted on to her being beaten with a bat, were shown all in rapid succession. It destroyed any chance for Peter Griffin to defend himself, and even with his level of stupidity it was clear that he was being affected by what was being shown.

Then there was the greatest and most poignant video.

"Mr. Griffin..." The Judge looked horrified, disbelieving as she watched Meg Griffin get spat on and shoved down a tube into her house whilst it was filled with robbers..." Did you just... toss your daughter back into your house while it was being invaded for a sandwich… and did you do nothing as she was arrested for attempting to assault them? Did you shrug it off instead of attempting to get her the help she so clearly needs?"

"Needed, Ma'am." They all turned to the prosecutor. "We wanted to show this event to make a point about Meg Griffin's mental health and the strides she has made in recovering from years of physical and mental abuse ontop of her struggles with Bipolar disorder and Borderline Personality Disorder and Dysthima… which is also known as long term depression." Stepping up to the jury, he spoke while broad gestures. "Meg Griffin, as you have seen, has suffered on par with a prisoner of war, only her war was her family life. Her heroic act was standing up for herself and saving herself... it was getting medication for her mental well being and using that clairity as a weapon and shield... and it is in honor of that act that I ask you, the Jury, to find Mr. Griffin Guilty of each and every crime you have seen and those he is here for. Abuse, assault with a deadly weapon, neglect... and this is just what he has done for Meg. She has endured the worst of it but she is not the only one to endure that suffering of that household... so I beg of you, please... convict this man and put on more monster out of the public sphere... thank you."

The Griffin's Defense said nothing for a long moment, before walking up to the Jury. "What has been said is true... Meg Griffin has been the victim of abuse... but to say that it's entirely without cause is to neglect the damage Meg Griffin has committed to the world and all of the countless factors that have contributed to the suffering of this household... I ask that you look at exhibit 42.

It was a video, from the same perspective as all of the others, but this time was of Meg Griffin blackmailing Chris Griffin... and then both knocking Stewie Griffin down the stairs.

"Would the Defense please continue the video until the end. I think that it will show a lot of... interesting facets of the Defense's defense."

Everyone looked horrified at the Prosecutor but obeyed... and paled when they watched even the Adult Griffin's do the same thing, with Peter tossing the poor child behind the car while Lois was driving...

"It took nearly four days for the poor kid to go to the Hospital all because of a fear of consequences that these children learned from their parents. This is but one of countless skills Meg has been learning from her therapist so she becomes a better parent and person then what her Family has taught her to be. So I ask again, please, take everything into consideration when deciding the fate of this man who clearly knows better despite the earlier assumptions of his being too intellectually disabled to understand the consequences of his actions or that Meg is somehow a danger to others and put him away."

* * *

 **SO I ask of you, my readers, should I make a two sided affair here. Should i should the Griffins fighing Meg and actually putting up a good fight one i know I could easily showcase...**

 **Tell me what you think in the reviews...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord**

 **Mika.**


End file.
